Pokéronpa- Killing Graduation Trip
by BookPrincess32
Summary: Sixteen students find themselves in a graduation trip at the mercy of Monokuma and his multiple ploys. Their only means of escape? To commit the perfect murder, without being caught by any of the others in a Class Trial.
1. Prologue: Tropical Day Ahead Part 1

**BP: Hi everyone, after serious debate, I decided to start writing the Pokémon version of Danganronpa! I recently watched the playthroughs of the games (and fangame) versions and I was hooked immediately and was inspired to write a "short story" of my very own based on the game of Danganronpa, with Pokémon characters! **

**I am going to include Ash's various travelling companions (whether temporary or one region) as his classmates in the Killing Game and give them their own talents based on their personalities or what they do in the canon. No, I am not going to include Alola. The anime sucks in my opinion. **

**Not everyone would get out alive (as this is a killing game, heehee). Ofc, I am going to put a poll as to who will get killed off. Hence, YOU can decide who is the victim, or the one to be executed. **

**Well then, enjoy the story! I'll try to make it happen like in the anime and yet keep the elements in the game. In here, there will be Pokémon, but they do not play a crucial role, since there won't be any Pokémon battles. **

**Instead of Hope's Peak Academy being in Japan, this one is in PAL Region instead to fit the theme of the Pokémon World, though I do mix in some real-world elements in my fanfics, such as countries. **

**Warning: Will have Major Character Deaths…soon.**

Everyone always wanted to go to that school. That school that scouts students rather than application. The school officials go around the world to scout high school students in order to find out if they are the best of the best in what they do. It could be anything, from flower arranging to playing the flute to cooking. That would explain why some of the students here are famous stars of their own right.

This school also has the Reserve Course where they let in talentless students, or so they call them, but with very high fees. The reputation is probably why people want to pay so much money. I suppose the other way is picking one name out of the many registered high school students and given the title as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Every year they put the names of every registered high school student into a huge lottery, and pick one out of the bunch. They enter as the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Sure, as if one lucky draw would automatically mean they are the Ultimate Lucky Student. Then again, I never understood Hope's Peak Academy's systems anyway.

Oh, right. I need to introduce myself to you. Although, I doubt I am anyone interesting, per se.

I'm Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum. Just Ash Ketchum would do fine, I suppose. I am the Ultimate Adventurer.

**[[Ultimate Adventurer – Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum]]**

I've been travelling around the regions for as long as I can remember. But I know my exploits got the school's interests, which was why I was given an acceptance letter to this school. My mother was proud of me, but honestly, I didn't think this would happen. After all, many people call me an idiot for my reckless decisions and my lack of common sense. Furthermore, being in a school full of people that have actual talents made me feel inferior to them. I mean, I know I'm not very special. I kept losing on the Pokémon Conferences and only won minor contests in small towns.

But yet, here I am, spending my years in the school with my talented classmates.

I remember I was too excited for the graduation that I arrived more than an hour early. I decided to head to the courtyard to look at the garden for the last time. As I did, I started to feel sleepy, and fell asleep. My mind went into chaos, like how a television would show static when there is no signal taken by the antennae.

Whatever it was, that ended my normal life—and started the most beastly, depraved and frightening time of my life.

The time of the Killing Graduation Trip.

**Prologue: Tropical Day Ahead**

"Hey…Can you hear me?" A voice said.

Ash opened his eyes to see a bespectacled boy with somewhat messy black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with white shirt and matching pants. To boot, he had a katana hanging behind his back.

Where was he? He could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. By the way the ground shifted when he did, he was likely lying on the sand.

"Uh…" Ash said.

"You seem pretty out of it." The boy remarked. "You alright there?"

"Yeah…I think so…" Ash replied. He held his pounding head and felt like puking.

"Liar." The boy said, holding out a hand for Ash to take. Ash shakily took the boys' hand to get up and looked around. He was definitely at the beach and in the distance, there was a luxury hotel that looked like a mansion. There seemed to be a few more islands in the distance. Ash scratched his head. He knew he didn't fall asleep here.

"You need to get a grip of yourself. You don't look so good." The boy commented.

"Where are we?" Ash asked the boy.

"I am just as confused as you are." The boy confessed. "I woke up here too. I thought I was alone, until I noticed you."

Ash nodded. "You're one of the other Hope's Peak Academy students, right?"

The boy nodded in affirmation. "Yup. I'm Shiki Kurobane. I'm the Ultimate Swordsman."

**[[Ultimate Swordsman – Shiki Kurobane]]**

'Shiki Kurobane…the son of the famed aristocrat the Kurobane family from Japan. He could have easily been the Ultimate Heir with the influence of his family. In fact, his family was so influential if anything happened to the royal family in Japan, his family would take over as the new royal family. It was said he had learnt almost all of the sword styles known to the world and even invented some of his own sword styles. He had never lost in a sword battle.' Ash thought.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm the Ultimate Adventurer." Ash introduced himself.

Shiki nodded. "That sounds like a great talent."

"Uh…thank you, I guess." Ash didn't know whether Shiki was joking or not.

After all, comparing to someone like Shiki made his supposed talent for adventuring seem pretty weak. Especially someone who could easily have more than one talent. Before Ash could continue his train of doubt, Shiki spoke again.

"Ash? You doing alright?" Shiki waved a hand in front of his face. "Do you want to meet the others, or..."

"Oh, you mean there are other people here…?" Ash cut Shiki off.

Shiki raised his eyebrows at Ash, but said, "Yes, there are others here."

"I see…sorry." Ash scratched his head.

"Eh, it's fine. You were asleep for a while now, so I bet you're still a little out of it." Shiki walked off towards the hotel, leaving Ash to trail after him.

"Er…Shiki…where are we?" Ash asked.

"I think we are residing at one of the private islands in the PAL Region. The school apparently bought it and used it as vacation stays at times and it's going to be used for our graduation trip! I heard we are one of the 16 that can graduate a bit earlier than our peers." Shiki replied.

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but soon found someone lounging on the deck chairs as they reached the pool that was at the backyard of the hotel. It was a girl with turquoise eyes and orange hair styled in what looked like a short bob with spikes pointing to the front at both sides of her hair and the top of her head. She was wearing a blue and white one-piece swimsuit and a white jacket over top of it leaving only her legs bare.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead." The girl said, frowning at Ash.

"As considerate as ever, Misty." Shiki said sarcastically.

"I told you he needs to be thrown in the pool to wake up faster." The girl pointed out.

"And risk him drowning?" Shiki retorted. "Honestly Misty, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have some mental issues."

Misty glared at Shiki, but said to Ash, "Well, since Shiki has been using my name, I don't really have to tell you, do I? I'm Misty Waterflower."

**[[Ultimate Diver- Misty Waterflower]]**

"Uh, nice to meet you too…" Ash was unnerved at the girl's somewhat callous attitude. 'Misty Waterflower...a famous athlete that specializes in the art of diving and has represented her region to participate in the Olympics before, winning medals for her region. With that, she is also an excellent swimmer since diving required you to go into the water. I heard she has three sisters that can put up beautiful performances with their Water Pokémon.' Ash thought.

"Well, what is your name?" Misty demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Ash put his hand on his head. "Oh. I'm Ash Ketchum. The Ultimate Adventurer."

"Hmph…so we don't have an Ultimate Lucky Student in our ranks, huh?" Misty snorted. "Don't they choose that every year by some lottery?"

"Oh, that'll be my bad." Shiki sniggered. "The council kept picking my name, but I already had a talent, so they finally gave up."

"Of course. You're hogging the spotlight as usual." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Er…" Ash spoke up.

"I don't know about you Misty, but maybe you can develop other talents if you don't waste time honing your one single talent that would not take you far." Shiki snarked.

"How rude, Shiki!" Misty huffed. "Do you think that poorly of women?"

"No, just you." Shiki replied.

Misty gritted her teeth, as she took off her jacket and proceeded to take a swim to take her mind off things. Ash was in awe at her diving, being able to execute a beautiful jack knife into the pool. Shiki didn't seem fazed at the water as he took his sheathed katana and just deflected the water back into the pool.

Another girl with honey coloured hair in a short-layered bob and blue eyes shuffled up to the pair. She was wearing a reddish-pink fedora, a bright pink dress with a white collar. She wore a grey top underneath and had a red waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, black stockings, and brown boots.

"Hello." Ash said to the girl.

"H-Hi!" The girl blushed. "It's really nice to meet you" The girl seemed embarrassed. "I-I'm Serena Gabena, the Ultimate Pokémon Performer. I hope you and I can get along! As soon as possible!" She squeaked when she realized what she had just said.

**[[Ultimate Pokémon Performer- Serena Gabena]]**

'Serena Gabena, huh…I've seen reports of her on the television. She was a famed Pokémon Performer aiming to be the Kalos Queen and was even offered to be mentored by the producer that had produced many successful Performers, including the current Kalos Queen Aria. That is saying something as not many people can impress the producer enough to get her to take them as a protégé. In fact, she once beat a native from a certain city in a Rookie Class Showcase despite the fact that the Showcase was held in that very city itself and that competitor was the city's favourite.' Ash thought.

"She may not have won a Master Class Showcase yet, but she is certainly very popular in her region." Shiki acknowledged. "Many Pokévision videos in the Kalos Region feature her performances in the Showcases, since Pokévisions also allow Showcase fans to watch recent Showcases. Videos featuring her garnered lots of viewers."

"Thanks for the compliment, Shiki." Serena chuckled modestly. "But I feel I have lots more to work on if I am to be Kalos Queen." She then turned to Ash, smiling embarrassedly and blushing. "Uh, may I know your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum. The Ultimate Adventurer." Ash smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, Nice to meet you! I hope we could hangout sometime, just the two of us!" Serena eep-ed when she realized what she just said.

"Somebody's got a crush." Shiki said in a deadpan voice. "Looks like it's love at first sight."

Ash smiled as he sweatdropped. He had only met three people so far, and they seemed to be quite the bunch. He thought Shiki seemed to be the most normal guy so far, with him being helpful and mentoring to him.

"Well, let's see where the others are." Shiki sighed, reminding Ash that there are still twelve other people for him to meet.

"Bye Ash, Shiki." Serena gave Ash a shy smile and wave. However, Misty didn't say anything.

'Not a surprise.' Ash thought, wiping the sweat that had gathered at his forehead. He wondered which part of the afternoon are they at now, with the sun glaring so bright.

As he followed Shiki into the hotel, he had to admire the thick, deep carpets and what looked like polished white wood or marble that formed the receptionist counter which was inlaid with gold. A fancy looking chandelier hovers above them and Ash was ready to bet that they were made of platinum and thousands of crystals were used to make the chandelier. Various velvet couches and chairs also placed all over the lobby area, and there are vending machines that dispensed both snacks and drinks. There was also a magazine rack filled with various magazines and newspapers for entertainment.

At the lift lobby, Ash could see six elevators, presumable leading to various facility rooms or hotel rooms.

Sitting at one of the velvet couches reading _Pokémon Friend _was a tan-skinned boy with spiky brown hair and closed eyes. He wore a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers.

"Oi, Brock!" Shiki called to the boy.

Brock looked up confused. "Who…is this? The boy who slept in?"

Ash inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Of course, all they know about me is I was the last to wake up…typical.'

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Ultimate Adventurer."

Brock glanced over at Ash with an interested look. "Brock Harrison. Ultimate Pokémon Breeder."

**[[Ultimate Pokémon Breeder – Brock Harrison]]**

'Brock Harrison. I heard many people go to him for advice on how to raise Pokémon better. His Pokémon grooming skills and nutrition knowledge had also won him various Pokémon breeding competitions from all over the regions. His dream is to become a Pokémon Doctor and he was offered a Pokémon Veterinarian course to get him to enrol here despite the fact that he had a large family to take care of.' Ash thought.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Oh yes, very nice to meet you too." Brock nodded. "If you need any assistance relating to Pokémon, come to me. I'd be glad to help. Oh, I've been studying medical science for humans as well, just in case a Pokémon's biology is somewhat similar to a human's so I can be qualified to treat all Pokémon."

"Wow, that's ambitious…" Ash acknowledged.

"I can make some Pokémon food if your Pokémon ever gets hungry. I know what is needed to make the most nutritious." Brock declared.

"Don't worry about him. He gets excited when talking about caring about Pokémon. Not that there are any here, but you never know when you need them…" Shiki shrugged. "Well, Brock, we'd love to stay and chat but he needs to meet the others."

Brock nodded. "Alright, you go on then. I'll ser you both later." With that, Shiki took to a fashion boutique. Why would a hotel have a fashion boutique? Wouldn't those who check in naturally have clothes of their own or something packed in their suitcase or luggage? There wasn't even a cashier on sight, so how would they ensure that the clothes would be paid for? At the rack that had dresses for sale, there was a girl holding up a cream-yellow mini-dress with an orange sash. It had a pinkish-red ribbon at the chest area and a white petticoat.

The girl herself has blue eyes and blue, mid-length hair. Her outfit consisted of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wore gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wore a black bracelet with two beads strung in it on her right wrist. Finally, she also had pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath at her legs.

"Oh, hi Shiki! Is he the one that you volunteered to wake up?" The girl asked in a cheerful voice.

Shiki nodded, and the girl turned to Ash.

"Nice to meet you, then. I'm Dawn Berlitz." Dawn greeted.

**[[Ultimate Trendsetter – Dawn Berlitz]]**

'Dawn Berlitz. Of course, I'd heard of her. Who hadn't? She was said to be the trendsetter of the Coordinating World. She had designed many of the Coordinator's outfits and even made accessories for Pokémon to show off their inner beauty and enhance their outward appearances.' Ash thought. 'She was once featured in Poké Chic magazine for her simplicity and yet unique way to showcase her Pokémon's charm. Even Pokémon Performers take interest in her designs and that was how her designs made their way to Showcases.'

"So…what talent do you have?" Dawn asked as she put aside the dress she was admiring.

"I'm the Ultimate Adventurer." Ash said.

Dawn smiled. "Wow, I'd love to go on one just to see if I can get any inspiration for my designs. A design based on nature is sure to impress the patrons. Maybe I can make a beach themed dress for a Contest."

Ash said, "Ah hah…"

"Speaking of which…Shiki, are you guiding him around the island?" Dawn asked.

"He was the last one up, so…" Shiki shrugged.

'Why is everyone on my case about me being the last to wake anyway?' Ash inwardly grumbled.

"No need to worry, ok, Ash?" Dawn said cheerfully. "No one is going to kill you here for being the last to wake."

"Thanks, Dawn…" Ash said uneasily, as he went off with Shiki again. The Ultimate Swordsman decide to take him to some other place. While Ash was tired of the travelling, he knew he had only met Shiki, Misty, Serena, Brock and Dawn. He still had ten more people to go.

Shiki led Ash to a fancy looking restaurant. It was with red carpet and marble walls, with gold coloured chairs that had red cushions at the back and at the seat of it. White tablecloths adorned every table with doilies beneath ming vases that had different variety of flowers in each vase. Above them was chandeliers and Ash thought the air-conditioning was on at full blast as he felt cool despite the weather outside.

Sitting at one of the tables were two people at the same table, chatting.

Ash felt that they were the most unlikely pair to be together, as one was a tall and slender young man with slicked back chartreuse green hair with a four-pointed tuft that sticks up, and grass green eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a black waistcoat with two large gold buttons. He also wears black straight trousers with a black belt, and flat brown shoes with golden buckles like his brothers do. He also wore a green bow-tie.

The second was a dark-skinned girl with purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are coloured yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps.

Both of them looked over to Ash and Shiki when they approached.

"Oh, Shiki. Nice to see you again. Is he the last student?" The green-haired boy asked.

Ash nodded. This was getting old. "I'm Ash Ketchum, the Ultimate Adventurer."

"Pardon me...I have not introduced myself yet. I'm Cilan Dent, the Ultimate Chef. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ash."

**[[Ultimate Chef- Cilan Dent]]**

'He sounds a bit formal.' Ash noted inwardly. 'Cilan Dent, the one who runs a restaurant with his two brothers. Their restaurant was very popular with the quality of food that Cilan makes to serve the customers. I heard his service as a waiter was excellent as well. He was also an A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur, being able to tell the compatibility between a Pokémon and its trainer.'

"I'd love to talk some more, but Iris and I are in the middle of a relishing conversation at the moment. I'd like to talk to you over a homecooked meal if you like." Cilan offered. "A meal that would guarantee to trigger your taste buds to wanting more!"

"Yeah, so beat it, kid." Iris said.

"Tell him your name first, Iris." Shiki rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, fine." Iris puffed out her cheeks. "Iris Cuasorome. Ultimate Herbalist."

**[[Ultimate Herbalist – Iris Cuasorome]]**

'Iris…she knows how to make herbal remedies to heal sick Pokémon. Her extensive knowledge of natural remedies allowed a publication of a book with ink drawings of plants, and neat handwritten blocks told their names, where to gather them, when they come in bloom and their medical uses. As someone who was said to have survived in the wild, she there were also entries on plants that are for eating, which was useful for travellers like me.' Ash thought.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Shiki raised his eyebrow as he motioned for Ash to follow him. "By the way Ash, do you know that there is a rooftop garden at the hotel? Lots of people gather there for the scenery."

"That sounds good." Ash nodded. As they made their way to the elevators, he noticed a fountain outside the front of the hotel. He was in awe as it looked extremely expensive and it was made out of solid gold and just like the restaurant where Cilan and Iris sat, it was surrounded by bushes that grew a variety of flowers and wooden benches for people to sit on.

"Well, Ash. I think I'll leave you to explore now." Shiki suddenly announced. "I'm a bit hungry and I'll be heading off for a bite to eat. You'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ash nodded absent-mindedly, not really registering what Shiki was saying.

However, he was startled when he heard the shutter of a camera. Who was taking a picture? Shiki? No, the person standing behind him was a girl with light brown hair, and having green eyes. Her hair was collected and with a tuft of hair that protruded from her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a tight black and red shirt, and the collar and cuffs were white. She also wore tight grey pants, brown boots and a fanny pack worn on the waist. She also had two yellow earrings and had red nail polish on her nails.

She was currently looking at the pictures of her camera with one hand and writing in her notepad with the other, attempting to keep the notepad up with her right knee.

"Ah…what a nice photo." The girl commented. "You are Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum, Ash Ketchum for short, no?"

"Yes…?" Ash was looking unnerved that the girl knew his full name.

The girl nodded. "As I thought. The information I collected wasn't wrong. I'm Alexa Pansy. A pleasure."

**[[Ultimate Journalist – Alexa Pansy]]**

'Alexa Pansy…her information gathering was second to none, or so they say. She reports the truth and nothing but the truth and never sugar-coats anything. Hence, she never writes gossip and whatever she writes can be believed by the public in general. No one is safe from her publishing the truth, not even influential figures such as the government. Her skills are such that it was enough for her to be writing for a popular magazine in the Kalos Region and her journalism skills was even written about by others.' Ash thought. 'Furthermore, she is also known for her skill at taking pictures of people.'

Alexa was nodding in satisfaction. "The story I write next would be of this graduation trip. Normally, it isn't a very well received topic, but since we are students from this prestigious school…they'd want to know how we spent it, don't you think?'

"Er…" Ash started to say, but Alexa cut him off.

"Yes, they will!" Alexa was enthusiastic. "Oh well, that doesn't change the fact that it's still just a school trip…maybe something interesting would happen that will make my readers intrigued." As she said this, she was scribbling something on her notepad.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just writing some information. You are…the Ultimate Adventurer, correct?"

Ash gave her a look. "Did one of the others tell you that?"

Alexa scribbled some more. "People like to know about others in newspapers and magazines. I'm not one to gossip or sugarcoat anything, however. So, Ash…do you have a girlfriend?"

Ash frowned at her. "Isn't it rude to ask personal questions like that when we just met, Alexa?"

"Oh well, my apologies. Maybe we can have a nice little chat over a cup of tea, no?" Alexa asked, gripping Ash by the arm and dragging him out of the hotel lobby.

'Whatever happened to personal space?' Ash thought. As Alexa dragged Ash along, he looked around for Shiki. Where had he gone? Alexa had taken him to a small teashop located at the street near the hotel, which was filed with other shops as well. The bell over the door of the teashop announced customers in a tuneful tinkle as Alexa dragged Ash to a table, which was decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls.

There was one other customer there, sipping a cup of cappuccino. He had auburn hair and black eyes. He wore a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead, purple wristbands. He also had a light grey fanny pack, and black sneakers. Over his outfit, he wore a long white coat. The boy turned to face Ash before he could say anything.

"Hello?" The boy said. "Are you the person who was last to wake up?"

Ash nodded. "Yes." Inwardly, he was irritated at how this was what people know him as.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Gary Oak, the Ultimate Fossil Researcher."

**[[Ultimate Fossil Researcher- Gary Oak]]**

'Gary Oak…he was the grandson of Professor Oak, who was the Pokémon researcher of the Kanto Region. His specialty was Pokémon Fossil, successfully resurrecting a living Aerodactyl and researching the habitat of supposedly extinct Shieldon. Those achievements lead him to be revered as one of the youngest yet most talented Pokémon Researcher in his region. He was also a childhood friend of mine as we lived in the same hometown. I'm not sure if he remembered me though. After all, it's been years since we saw each other.'

Gary had an interested look in his face. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Ultimate Adventurer." Ash greeted.

"Oh hey. Are you…" Gary started.

"Am I?" Ash was curious.

"You are! I knew it…I just knew it…" Gary snapped his fingers, and pointed at Ash. "You're the same Ash Ketchum that lived in Pallet Town with me!"

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Alexa was curious, as she looked from Ash to Gary.

"That's right. Nice to see you again, Ashy-boy." Gary gave him a wave.

"I'm surprised you actually remembered me." Ash said dryly.

"Of course I do. We did grow up together after all. Until our adventures separated us." Gary replied. "It's nice to find someone I know here at least."

"Yeah, me too." Ash smiled at his old friend. "Glad to see that we'll be on this trip together."

"Come on Ash, let's get something from the teashop and we can walk around and have a little chat." Alexa said, as she looked at the menu at the counter. "While we chat, I can introduce you to the others!"

"Oh…you mean the others that I haven't met?" Ash asked Alexa.

"That's right. There are still six other people in here, so I'm guessing you haven't met them." Alexa stated cheerfully.

"Still meeting the others, huh?" Gary asked Ash and he nodded. "Well, look out for Jessie though. Personally, I think she is a bit too full of herself. We can talk more later once you meet the others."

"Thanks for the warning." Ash said, as Alexa brought back two cups of strawberry and cream tea for them and dragged him out of the teashop for a walk. Ash wondered who he had left to meet as Alexa had just said that there were six people left.

As if on cue, a boy was seen wandering around, sketching something on his notepad. The boy had olive green hair and black coloured eyes and he was wearing a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, an orange headband and wore shoes that are purple and bright orange in color with white soles.

"Oh, hi!" The boy waved to Ash. "Shiki told me about you."

'Of course.' Ash thought.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tracey Sketchit, the Ultimate Pokémon Watcher. But really, if you ask me, it's just a fancy term for saying I like to sketch Pokémon."

**[[Ultimate Pokémon Watcher– Tracey Sketchit]]**

"So really, it's great to see you." Tracey smiled.

'Tracey Sketchit. He was born in an influential family of artists. He took an interest in Pokémon since he was a kid, and decided to dedicate his art skills into replicating the beauty of Pokémon to carry on the legacy of artistic excellence in his family. His artworks had won some national awards had been featured in some local museums, such as the Lilycove City Museum. I heard he even had some contracts from foreign museums as well. He had recently started a project on been using colours for his sketches, with much success.' Ash thought.

"I got an idea! Why don't I try making a sketch to cheer you up?" Tracey asked. "Maybe a sketch of Pikachu in a suit, or no maybe an Eevee in a cute performing dress?"

Ash frowned. "Uh…why would you do that for me?"

"Ah, I heard from Shiki Misty was being mean. So, I thought it'd be nice to give some positivity to you." Tracey had a finger up like he had an idea.

"Oh, that's nice, but it's ok…" Ash gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I insist, it'll be a gift." Tracey said. "Well, there are some others who headed back to the hotel. I'd tell you their names, but wouldn't that be a spoiler and ruin the surprise?"

"Yup, that would!" Alexa nodded, finishing her strawberry and cream tea and tossing the plastic cup into the bin. "I'll show you around to them!" With that, Alexa dragged him back towards the hotel, while Ash inwardly tried to drink his tea without spilling it.

'Slow down, Alexa.' Ash thought, just as an explosion occurred at the park, and someone coughing. "Oh, not again!" A male voice said. When the smoke cleared, Ash could see a blonde bespectacled boy with blue eyes and wearing a blue jumpsuit rummaging through his backpack and the remains of a ruined invention.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Ash asked.

"Yikes!" The boy jumped up. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Hey, I'm sorry if we surprised you, Clemont." Alexa said. "Are you experimenting with inventions again?"

"Yeah…" Clemont said sheepishly, scratching his head. "I thought it'd work if I added a few more variables. But 'trial and error' is the best the way to go, eh?"

"Right." Alexa nodded. "Just like how I draft many of my articles before publishing them."

"Exactly!" Clemont's eyes gleamed. "Just wait until I get some more parts, maybe I'll get this invention to work this time. The power of science can solve any problem!"

"What…" Ash was unable to understand what Clemont was talking about. He knew Clemont was a name he had heard of, but never knew all too much about. Apparently, his inventions that are actually successful allowed him to get filthy rich, but more often than not, his inventions usually fail. However, that didn't spur Clemont to give up, for right now he was trying again.

"Is he the new guy?" Clemont asked, pointing to Ash.

Alexa nodded. "Oh, right, uh, this is Ash! He's the Ultimate Adventurer! Isn't that such a cool talent?"

Clemont chuckled. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, by the way, Ash. I'm Clemont Citron, the Ultimate Inventor…or so I aspire to try to be. I'm going to be as great as the previous holder of the title and prove to him that I am worthy of succeeding his title!"

**[[Ultimate Pokémon Inventor– Clemont Citron]]**

"Who's the previous Ultimate Inventor?" Ash asked Clemont.

"Phillip Robinson. You should know him. His inventions go all over the world! He never stops thinking of ideas and never fails in making his ideas work!" Clemont babbled praise about Phillip.

'Must have graduated.' Ash thought. 'I have heard of Phillip Robinson. I could tell why Clemont idolizes him.' Looking back at Alexa, Ash sighed as he realized that Alexa is writing down notes on Clemont's new ideas. This means he was on his own again, despite Alexa's promise. Then again, Alexa is the Ultimate Journalist, so whatever scoop there is, she will get.

His decided to go off by himself towards the hotel and saw a tall girl with fuchsia pink hair that she wore in a bun strutting around the outside of the hotel. She wore a very short sleeved and dark magenta short dress, a red belt on her waist and brown flats. To complete her outfit, she was wearing emerald shaped earrings with a pink round pendant necklace on her neck. Furthermore, she was carrying a purple fan.

Ash thought what she wore was rather extravagant and was not fitting at all for a student. Before he could say anything, she turned and saw him staring. Angered, she walked over to him, like she was a very important person or something and knows it.

"Yes?" The girl's voice was somewhat high-pitched, and almost unsettling in a way. It was clear she was talking to him in a condescending tone.

"Uh, I haven't met you…" Ash said.

"Of course not. You are the person who was asleep. Be grateful I have graced you with my presence today." The girl snorted, as she closed her fan.

"Right…" Ash said. Was she the one Gary said to look out for?

"Well, then. Better remember my name, twerp. I am Jessie Musashi, the Ultimate Diva." The girl pointed her closed fan at him, bopping him on the head in the process.

**[[Ultimate Diva- Jessie Musashi]]**

'Oh great. It's her.' Ash thought. 'The very person who is demanding but yet blows people's minds on the stage when they have the chance. Her performance at Contests and Showcases was noteworthy, but not the best but she relishes all the attention she can get through creating her own style and never letting others influence her. No wonder they gave her the title of Ultimate Diva.'

"And what might your name be, twerp?" Jessie asked.

"Why would you want to know if you're calling me that?" Ash pointed out.

"Hmph. So that I would know which twerp I'm calling." Jessie replied. "Now hurry up!"

"Ash Ketchum. Ultimate Adventurer." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Hm…I see. Disappointing." Jessie opened her fan again.

'Did she just call my talent disappointing?' Ash thought angrily, but said, "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter, twerp?" Jessie scoffed. "How is an Adventurer going to be any good? At least I entertain people by my performances."

'What a bitch.' Ash thought, rolling his eyes.

"And don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" Jessie screeched.

Ash gave her a glare, and just like that, he was gone. Jessie refused to speak to him after her remarks. After a few more minutes of exploring the surroundings of the hotel and not finding anyone, he decided to head back. This walk was nothing to him, him having walked an entire day multiple times from his travels, but he'll take it.

He noted that the architecture of the hotel was beautifully sculpted, and it was one of the tallest buildings he had ever seen. As he walked in, he saw a girl eating a bowl of noodles at the lobby. She had long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured a green and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes. She wore a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with black fingertips, and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts with black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes.

The girl was gulping down noodles like no one was watching, and drank a glass of what looked like Coke to down her food. When she saw him gaping, she choked on her Coke.

"What are you doing here?" She spluttered.

"Exploring?" Ash replied, giving her a look.

"Oh right!" The girl wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You're that person who woke up last."

'Of course…' Ash thought.

"Right! Nice to meet you! I'm May Maple!" May said, grinning as if Ash did not see her gorge herself a few moments before.

"Ok…" Ash cracked a small smile at her attempt to smooth things over.

May placed a fish on her upturned palm. "Oh, right! My talent! I'm the Ultimate Pokémon Coordinator."

**[[Ultimate Pokémon Coordinator- May Maple]]**

'May Maple…many people call her the Princess of Hoenn from her performances at the Grand Festival. Granted, she never won one before but her appeals, battles at the Contests and overcoming odds against opponents time and again garnered her enough attention to be called the Princess of Hoenn in other regions.' Ash thought.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, right? There's no way that someone like me would be an Ultimate Pokémon Coordinator!" May said, pointing a finger at him. "But I'll have you know! I take my performances very seriously! Someday, I will take the Contest World by storm by winning a Grand Festival!"

"Oh Ash, there you are!" Alexa said, running into the hotel. "Sorry, got caught up with Clemont's invention ideas. There would be a new article published by this week!" As she said this, she enthusiastically waved her notepad, which was full of scribbled notes.

"Hi May." Alexa waved. "I see you met Ash here."

"Hi Alexa. Of course. You told me he's the Ultimate Adventurer, right?" May replied.

"I was escorting him to meet the others. Although he might have met some others on his own while I was with Clemont." Alexa frowned.

"I met Jessie and May here." Ash confirmed. "Still left with two more."

"If you're looking for James, he's upstairs at the lounge room, with his so-called 'collection'." May suggested.

"Is James by himself again?" Alexa folded her arms.

"He said he needed some "alone time". More like 'guarding his collection', if you ask me." May said, looking slightly disgusted.

"Well, that makes… sense. Well, then, Ash, let's go up!" Alexa said enthusiastically.

Before Ash could protest, Alexa had already walked away; simply assuming that he was already walking with her. They went up another flight of expensive looking stairs until they reached tall, white lined with gold double doors.

"Hey James!" Alexa threw open the doors. "Someone here for you to meet."

"Would you mind?" The boy protested, hugging his collection of knick-knacks to him. Among them Ash could see rare bottle caps, Poké Balls and some dolls. The boy had shoulder length lavender hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue formal suit jacket with a white long sleeve button shirt with a black tie at the center, dark blue formal pants and black shoes. "You almost made me drop my collection!"

"Collection, whatever." Alexa waved her hand. "You can leave it for five minutes to meet Ash."

"Oh, my, uh, bad." James said, putting his collection on the table. "Didn't realize he awoke. No one came to tell me, or anything."

"That's because you're holed up in here." Alexa huffed. "Only Jessie ever comes here and she monopolizes you and never tells you much."

"Well, hello there, twerp" James said. From that moment, Ash wondered if he spent too much time with Jessie. "I'm James Kojiro. The Ultimate Heir."

**[[Ultimate Heir- James Kojiro]]**

'Oh right…James was born in a wealthy family that afforded him luxuries and time to become well versed in various activities, including Pokémon Haiku, Pokémon Orienteering, and PokéRinger, among other things.' Ash thought, wondering why he didn't recognize James earlier. 'He does his best to meet the demands, riches, and expectations he gets as the only heir to his family. This resulted in interviews, being on the news, and the like.'

"I don't really like being judged by my family background, to be honest." James admitted sheepishly. "I would much rather be free and have an adventure, like you."

Ash nodded. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad, if it wasn't for his bad taste to spend time with Jessie.

"Well, I was being protective over my collection because someone spilled milk over my collection of bottle caps. Couldn't she see it was-"

"Important?" A bored voice spoke up from behind Ash. "No, because I don't care."

Ash turned around, only to see a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a pair of black medieval boots with white ribbons tied around her ankles, black, and a pleated dark blue skirt. Around her shoulders is a black blazer with grey accents and gold buttons, with a white blouse underneath. Around her collar was a black ribbon.

"Oh no, not you again!" James groaned.

"Shut up. I don't have time for your whining." The girl replied, before looking to Ash. "Well, look who finally woke."

"Hi…" Ash looked at her uneasily. "I'm Ash Ketchum, Ultimate Adventurer."

"Your full name, please." The girl said.

"Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum." Ash replied. How did she know? Getting uncomfortable at her icy stare, he said, "Uh, what's your talent?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The girl replied. "Name's Pakura Ameyuri. I'd say nice to meet you, but I'd be lying."

**[[Ultimate ?- Pakura Ameyuri]]**

'Ouch. Brutal, straight to the point.' Ash thought, wondering why he never heard of her.

Despite this, he was in a strangely good mood. Perhaps it was because they had just finished meeting everyone? He thought It felt nice to finally meet everyone that is with him in this place.

"Well, that is everyone!" Alexa said enthusiastically. "I think we should-" She was cut off by a loud, static screech reverberating throughout the hotel.

Pakura rolled her eyes, looking up at the speaker in the lounge.

"Mic test, testing!" A voice said. The voice sounded cartoonish and happy, but somewhat chilling. It was like a killer singing a nursery rhyme as they got their victims.

"Great, everyone can hear me, right? Good! That means progress!" The voice said. "This is a message from the Hope's Peak Academy Administrative Team! Gather around to the fountain located at the front of the hotel. And that's an order. No protest in any form, such as if, ands or buts. Got it?! Great! Come on down! Now!"

While it was repetitive and the voice sounded cheerful, Ash felt like his life was threatened, but did not know why.

"Should we go?" James asked, twiddling his index fingers, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, whoever said that sounded serious." Alexa said, unnerved. "It might be a bad idea if we didn't go."

"Right…" Ash said, while Pakura merely shrugged, unfazed by the voice. With that, the four of them made their way to the fountain to find what or who was awaiting them. While he did wish that he would not need to leave, he had a feeling something worse awaited him should he not go.

While Ash was not sure what, he was sure that something was wrong. That there was more than meets the eye, be it how he found himself here with 15 others.

**BP: (Read here, it's important)**

**Ok I finished this chapter mainly because I am so PISSED at Ben losing to Green Lantern and the hosts giving half assed reasons as to why Green Lantern won because they left out things about Ben that they failed to take into account when animating the Death Battle. Based on the comments, many people share the same sentiment. What do you mean none of Ben's OVER ONE MILLION aliens stand a chance against Hal Jordan but Alien X? What about the Omnitrix's fail safe ability to prevent Ben's arm from being cut off? **

**Don't say about reaction speed because the Omnitrix would have sensed it before Hal cut it off. I hate the way they downplayed Ben, as to me it's a blatant favouritism of DC at this point (with DC winning 7 times in a row). I really want a rematch or at least an alternate ending. **

**Ok moving on….**

**Guess what, readers? I am putting a plot twist on this one. I will plan how the murders are carried out, but guess who gets to choose who lives or dies? That's right, YOU do! Here's how it works:**

**At the start of each chapter, I would put up a poll to let you decide who gets to live past this Chapter. Whoever has the least votes would be the Victim of the Chapter, and whoever has the SECOND least votes would be the murderer. Depending on the votes, I would decide the murder sequence from there and the execution planned for the killer. However, I will not update until I get a clear number of votes for each of the students since I need the poll to see who would be taken out next. So do choose wisely. **

**So anyone can die, even Ash or Pakura if their votes turn out to be the least number of votes, because their fates are up to you!**

**Of course, Pakura knows her Ultimate talent, but her talent is one of the options from the previous poll, I would keep it a secret as to which one won until then. **

**I am so sorry for lack of updates, but I promise as soon as my exams finish in June, I will try to update my other Pokémon stories, such as the PAL Chronicles and the Dark Chronicles. In fact, I already have started on the chapters for both of these stories. If I could, I would finish PAL Chronicles within two more chapters and then I can work on Heartsong Symphony or PAL Academy. **

**I know these characters talents are lame-ass but I wanted to base them on the characters from Pokémon and what they are actually good at. As for surnames, I just used their Japanese names or searched them up to the best as could as I did not want to deviate from their real names. Maybe some are OOC at the moment, but please forgive me as I was writing while agitated due to the aforementioned reason above and not thinking too straight, so I figured venting by writing a story would make me feel better. **

**Do review, favourite and follow! **


	2. Prologue: Tropical Day Ahead Part 2

**BP: Hi everyone, here is another chapter of Pokéronpa the Killing Game. I know you guys have been asking, why didn't I put this as a crossover? Well that's because it is more of an Alternate Universe taking place in the Pokémon World. **

**Or was it really in the Pokémon World? Not going to spoil it here. Anyway, sorry for updating so late, I was rather busy trying to find a job now that I finished my school year. However, I would need to make the administrator give me a letter confirming I finished my course because my graduation isn't until next year and my school is lazy and decided to wait until the next batch finishes their course so we can graduate together. Can you believe those people?**

**Anyway, enough of my complaints. So far, I have votes for everyone except three people. Which means if I get one more vote for one person with zero votes, I'd get the first chapter victim and blackened right away. Thanks for voting. **

Meanwhile, some of the others also had their bodies freeze in pure terror despite being entirely ignorant as to the reason behind it. After a quick glance around, it became evident that the announcement had had a similar effect on the others with them. A tense few seconds passed before anyone made any form of movement though it was in the form of Ash and his group walking down the stairs towards the lobby.

"And where do you think you're going exactly?" Misty said, pointing at them.

"Isn't it obvious? We're heading to the fountain." Pakura replied. "I suggest all of you here do the same." Ash shrugged at Misty apologetically, who was fuming at her sass.

It appeared as though Misty wanted to debate the issue further but Brock and Cilan immediately proceeded to follow Ash's groups lead.

"Do we really have to go?" Dawn asked, as they walked with Ash's group together.

"I think at this point, the right move is to gather as much information as we can. Unfortunately, that means we have to get to the fountain to find out what's going on." Shiki replied.

"So, you're saying that we don't really have a choice?" Serena asked.

"Basically." Shiki said grimly.

"If that's the case then I suppose we should get to the fountain as quickly as possible." Dawn bit her lip, walking faster to catch up to Ash.

When they reached the solid gold fountain, everyone seemed tense. At closer look, Ash noted that the fountain seemed to have some angelic figure pouring water into the fountain. Coins were inside the fountain like someone tried to make a wish there. These observations were abruptly stopped short when he noticed that the entire group had already begun to argue amongst themselves.

"What a waste of time. Someone tell me what are we doing here again?" Misty grumbled. Behind her, Shiki was miming a puppet and mouthing, "Waste of time" repeatedly behind Misty's back. He rolled his eyes as if to emphasize Misty's stupid question. Some of the students, including Ash snickered.

"Well you see, Misty, we are waiting here because of the instructions relayed to us through the speaker." Serena replied helpfully.

"Serena, it's called sarcasm." Brock said, shaking his head.

"Are you sure…?" Serena bit her thumb uncertainly.

"Everyone who heard her is pretty sure." Ash replied, nodding.

"Could you guys stop this arguing, it's pointless and it's not getting us anywhere. Furthermore, we're just wasting my valuable time!" Jessie huffed.

Ash decided to say something at this point. "Guys, I think we should-"

However, he was cut off by May. "Can everyone just shut up already!? This is getting ridiculous!"

Ash quietened down, but Shiki said, "Hey, watch your mouth young lady! Who do you think you're talking to?" He turned his glare at May.

"Excuse me?" May replied, flinching.

"You heard me. Talk like that to Ash again and you and I will have problems. You don't want to have a problem with me, do you?" Shiki asked.

Ash blinked. While Shiki was a little over the top with his lecture towards May, May was not exactly undeserving of it. It was nice to see Shiki stand up for him. Was he perhaps a friend to him?

"This is going too far." Tracey sighed, clutching to his sketchbook.

"Like we care what you think." Jessie snapped. "You got something to say, say it directly to me."

'Even if we aren't talking to you?' Ash thought.

"Wait, is that smoke?" Gary asked, pointing. Everyone realized that they were so absorbed with the in-group arguing that the fountain was almost entirely filled with smoke. Everyone looked towards the smoke with suspicion, and in rare cases, awe, it was only then someone decided to make his grand entrance.

"Oh no, looks like you got started without me." A voice said. "We can't have any fighting just yet, that would be unbearable. Upupu."

From the smoke, out popped a stuffed animal. Only this wasn't your everyday stuffed animal you might see in stores. In fact, it was the furthest thing from it with its right half white and the left half black.

On the left half, it has a distinctive red glowing eye in a weird shape accompanied by a creepy and sinister looking smile that is different on both halves. In fact, it looked like he was taking great pleasure in the horror emanating from the group of students before him.

"Hello, and welcome to the trip dear students. I am Monokuma, and I shall oversee this graduation trip!" said the stuffed animal. "I control the entire venue called Supahirama Island."

"Ugh." Misty rolled her eyes at the stuffed animal.

"Ok…what is this thing exactly?" Dawn asked the group, pointing at Monokuma.

"I agree. What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" James tilted his head.

"Maybe that is a panda by the colour scheme?" Iris suggested. "Or a panda like Pokémon?"

"Hmm…or it could be some rabbit Pokémon." Ash replied.

"I think it's kind of…adorable." Serena said, staring at it nervously. "In the disturbing sense."

'I don't know. Roast rabbit sounds about nice right now.' Ash thought, thinking about the times he had to hunt animals for food in order to survive out in the journey. They'll be surprised as to how many ordinary animals there were in the forest, waiting to be hunted and eaten. 'I wonder if it can be eaten.'

"Silence!" Monokuma said, brandishing his claws. "I would have you know I am an extremely popular commodity. In fact, I am so popular people are willing to kill to own my merchandise. I am the legacy among mascots!"

"Considering no one here heard of you, I question the legitimacy of the statement." Shiki said, folding his arms and smirking. Monokuma squeaked and hung his head down.

"I second it." Pakura added, somehow adding to the stuffed animal's misery.

"That hurt." Monokuma said in a sad tone, looking down at its paws. "To think you would say that about me after I put so much effort into bringing us all together for this fun trip."

The casual statement from a throwaway comment did not reassure them. On the contrary, it actually served to increase one's heart rate considerably as the severity of his words began to sink in to everyone present at the moment. If what he said was true, then he was the one responsible of bringing them here, something still felt way off. It was almost comparable to when he first summoned them here.

"I need a morale boost." The bear said glumly, looking at them innocently. "Say, do you know what I would like to get my spirits up?"

"Food?" May suggested. "Food always gets my spirits up."

"It's a bear, right?" Cilan said, snapping his fingers. "What do bears eat?"

"Mostly honey, fruits and vegetables, they are omnivorous animals, but they mostly eat vegetation and fruits. Sometimes they steal carcasses from more active predators like wolves, coyotes and cougars." Ash explained, remembering his adventuring experiences.

"Well then, we just prepare food for him?" Clemont said. "Sounds easy enough. We have our Ultimate Chef here."

"Yeah, so let's get this over and done with!" Misty pumped her fist up.

'Actually, I think what Monokuma was asking was a rhetorical question. Wonder if they even got it?' Pakura thought. 'I wonder if this is what Monokuma was expecting when he posed this question to us?'

"Ok, so that's five votes for food, six including mine." Alexa said. "Any more voters?"

Shiki facepalmed, wondering about the mental health of this group.

"Could we just get back to what that bear was saying? The sooner this is over, the faster I can get back to my hair and makeup!" Jessie said arrogantly.

'You're thinking of your appearance at this point?' Ash thought in disgust.

"Don't worry, pretend I'm not here." Monokuma waved them off. "Don't let me get in the way now. As the head teacher of this school trip, it is my job to make sure you guys are as content and comfortable as possible."

"Is that why you drugged us?" Iris interrupted, folding her arms and puffing her cheeks out.

"And took us here?" Dawn added, using her arm to gesture the surroundings.

"Not to mention the isolated island we find ourselves in." May pointed out.

'Drugged? Taken here? What are they talking about? What is going on?' Ash thought. He tried to remember, but all he came up with was a blank.

"Do not fear, students. Answers shall be revealed…later. It won't be fun to spoil things now. All I can say is, there is no end date to this trip."

"What?" Everyone was surprised.

"Oh yes. After all, I would like to play a game." Monokuma giggled. "A game to end this trip."

"A game?" Tracey asked, suddenly interested. "What kind of game are you talking about?"

"End this trip?" Serena was stuttering.

"Yes. In this trip, your goal is to win your freedom." Monokuma claimed, moving two claws very close together. In order to accomplish this you just have to do one simple task."

"Oh yeah? What is this task?" Shiki asked.

"It's super easy, even a moron can do it." Momokuma said, expression shifting to neutral. "Just murder another student." After the statement, Monokuma erupted in evil laughter.

It's strange how such a short sentence can have such a dramatic impact as everyone went silent. For a brief moment, no one was capable of responding to what Momokuma said. The sudden change in atmosphere was…chilling, to say the least. It's like time had stopped for a second. After all, the situation just made no sense, for they were supposedly regular school students.

"…What did you just say?" Shiki broke the silence.

"I said, you need to kill someone." Momokuma replied.

"Kill? Like in a game?" Serena stuttered.

"No! I mean _real _murder!" Momokuma's red eye seemed to glow. "You could stab someone, tear their intestines out, separate the bones and flesh, hang their body, shoot them with a gun, cut their throat with a sickle, burn them with fire, hit them with a blunt weapon. Whatever floats your boat. If you kill someone, then you can end the field trip and escape this island."

All of them were at a loss of words. They didn't know what to say. It was beyond them to do anything but stare. However, Ash noted Pakura didn't seem to be fazed by this as he was frozen with fear and uneasiness.

"In other words, this is a field trip…where we kill each other." Pakura said.

"That's right!" Momokuma said happily. "In other words, the killing school graduation trip."

"T-This news! It's too much!" Alexa said.

"That's just dumb!" May shouted. "Don't screw with us! Why do we have to kill someone?"

"Exactly! Why would we ever do what you tell us to?" Jessie jumped in.

'Are we even allowed to say that?' Ash thought.

"I won't force you to murder…If you refuse to murder then you must simply live on this island for the rest of your lives." Monokuma shrugged.

"But being on this island forever…that's…" Dawn started to say.

"The choice is yours to make. I simply make the scenarios, that's all." Monokuma cut her off.

"You can't just trap us in an island and expect us to kill each-other." Shiki said dismissively, glaring at the bear in disdain. "No one here is that weak, I can tell you that. If your stuffed brain even has the slightest clue of who we are then you would release us immediately before this gets any worse."

"Very well spoken, Shiki!" Iris cheered.

"Looks like everyone here is in agreement." Ash added.

However, unknown to him, Pakura was looking at Shiki thoughtfully.

"So we're really doing a killing game, huh?" Pakura said, taking out a knife from her skirt pocket. "Haven't done anything this interesting in a long time. Aside from you kidnapping me, I just need to kill someone, right?"

"…Wait, what?" Shiki was surprised, as Pakura started to lunge and try to stab Shiki from behind.

"Shiki, look out!" Ash cried, running towards Shiki. Everyone watched in horror as the knife went into Ash, who threw himself in front of Shiki. A bit of blood trickled down Ash's body to the ground.

"…Eh?" Shiki managed to say. "Ash?"

Ash didn't understand. What is Hope's Peak Academy? What is the killing game? Why did he save Shiki? He didn't know anymore. But at that time, he also didn't know that setting foot on Supahirama Island would change his life forever.

* * *

**You've changed. **

**I trusted you, waited for you to come save me. **

**You'll probably pretend you don't know me anymore after what I did. **

**While I may forget in time, the rest of the world does not. **

**And now, all of us slowly became something horrible, twisted. **

**Still, despite the crimes we have committed under his influence…I miss you so much. **

"You're awake." Pakura said, as Ash woke up and found himself lying on the infirmary bed.

"You! What are you trying to pull off?" While Ash knew all he received was a graze as Pakura managed to stop her attack before she stabbed in even further, he was still mad Pakura tried to kill him…or seemingly so, anyway. Also, the wound still hurt. "And where am I?"

"I was testing something." Pakura replied. "You're in the infirmary. Half a day have passed since you passed out. It's almost time for dinner. But I was right on my theory. As soon as you passed out, Momokuma freaked out. Said something like, 'Violence like this isn't allowed in a school environment!' Told us not to do anything until further instructions were given."

"What was this theory of yours?" Ash frowned.

"That there is more to what Monokuma let on when he said killing another person." Pakura answered. "Sorry for stabbing you."

"Who treated me?" Ash looked at the neat stitches done.

"I did." Pakura replied. "Consider it an apology since I did make a mistake. The others wanted Iris to try, but she specializes on making medical herbs, not medical treatment. So they had no choice but to leave it to me."

"I'd thank you, but…you were kind of obligated to do so. It evens out in the end."

Pakura shrugged. "Speaking of Iris, here's a concoction she made to help ease your pain."

As she said this, she held a glass filled with a green liquid making bubbling noises in front of his face. "She told me that this blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients that are vital to your body's well-being."

Ash took a sip, and promptly spat it out. That thing tasted disgusting!

"What did you expect? Fruit juice?" Pakura gave him a look. "Well, since you are awake, no one had anything to do so we just entertained ourselves or explored the island. We are gathering in the restaurant to meet up and discuss other important things."

"The restaurant…? Are we in the hotel?" Ash asked.

"Yes. The hotel apparently has personal quarters for each of us and all sort of facilities for our convenience." Pakura replied. "We still don't know the specifics though so that's why we are meeting up to discuss out next move and maybe share some results of what we found. If you can, you should join us at the restaurant and participate. If not, just rest some more." With that, she headed out, presumably towards the restaurant.

Ash decided to head out as well, feeling he won't accomplish anything lying in bed. When he exited, he found himself in the corridor with signs pointing towards the various places. He looked for the one with the knife and fork symbol indicating the restaurant, where he sae most of the students seated around a large table.

"What do we do now?" May mumbled, an irritated expression on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? We should choose a leader." Brock answered.

"And why would we need a leader?" Iris grumbled.

"I agree, a leader is crucial for our group to keep us together." Cilan replied.

"But only how do we do that?" James asked.

"Maybe we should put it to a vote?" Tracey suggested.

Meanwhile, another talk was going on among the remaining students, which was more of idle talk than anything

"Jessie! Is that a Kuroshitsuji bracelet, right? Did you happen to like anime?" Serena asked eagerly. "I really enjoyed it."

"Hmph! Peasants like you won't be able to appreciate the glory of this accessory." Jessie huffed.

"Oi! Oi! Can you guys quiet down?" Gary asked. "Why is there so much noise when we're trying to talk about our next move?"

"Anyway, I got this bracelet made by…" Jessie went on.

"I can normally handle just about anyone, but Jessie can be a bit too much." Clemont commented.

"I understand where you're coming from." Dawn groaned.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Gary was saying. "If not, we can't get on with our conversation!"

"Wait, Misty fell asleep?" Alexa was intrigued. "Oh! Oh! That's definitely another scoop! An ultimate student who snores like a jackhammer when they sleep."

"Boy, this group is hard to communicate with." Shiki shrugged.

"it's ok, Shiki. I've given up a long time ago." Pakura replied, before spotting Ash. "Oh, Ash?"

The physical recoiling at Pakura's last words was quickly followed by certain degrees of self-judgement upon acting like they were scared, although many of the others had a similar reaction. However, the embarrassment was overlooked as the group's attention was now focused upon him.

"Hi. What kind of mess have I walked into?" Ash smiled and gave a wave.

"Ash! You woke up!" Shiki looked happy. "We were all really worried about you."

"So, you came after all, Ash." Pakura nodded in approval.

"Are you doing okay now?" Serena enquired, smiling as well.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Dawn added.

"Don't worry Ash! I wrote a whole article about you getting stabbed by Pakura!" Alexa held out a pen. At this, everyone except Shiki and Ash frowned at Pakura, but she did not seem fazed as she shot them a glare.

"Ah…this is embarrassing." Ash placed a hand on the back of his head. "This is my first time being so excessively welcomed like this."

"Ash…thank you so much." Shiki said sincerely. "I'm really sorry you got hurt trying to protect me. If you had been seriously injured, I don't know what I'd do." His expression twisted into a grimace.

"Right, we don't know how well this girl treated you." Brock jerked his thumb at Pakura.

"I treated him perfectly fine." Pakura said dismissively.

"Anyway, Pakura told me you guys were gathered here to…discuss your next move and share information?" Ash got straight to the point. "So why did I find a playground when I came here?"

"Ah…about that." Tracey replied. "We were all terrified but did not know what to do."

"That was until Shiki changed the mood. He told us to do what we could." May added. "So we all decided to cheer up."

"Yeah, there's nothing gained from staying so tense." Dawn agreed.

"Oh? Ash is here?" Misty finally woke up. "Can we get this started?"

"Misty, you're drooling." Shiki retorted.

"Oh, let's just get this over with." Jessie grumbled.

"Alright, I'll start off before it goes south." Cilan interrupted. "What I found out so far is that the island we're on is called Supahirama Island. It basically means Superhero Island. Apparently, it is an island where superhero can be defined in may different ways. Based on the logic that superheroes keep identities secret, this place is isolated. As for this island's size, it's not that big. You can circle it in about an hour."

"That's what's weird about this place. I never heard of it." Shiki added.

"But it's gotta be near PAL, right?" Dawn asked.

"No, some of the plants here originated from other places, not from any Pokémon region." Iris replied. "Chances are this place is man-made rather than natural. Its purpose still remains to be seen."

"An artificial island?" May cried.

"Now that you mention it, it seems tropical and all, but it isn't particularly hot or cold." Serena said.

"For all we know, we could be in America or Japan or wherever." Tracey agreed.

"T-That's just taking it too far!" James cried out.

"I checked the supermarket during lunch. At least with their supplies we won't worry about starving." Cilan said. "Not to mention there are kitchens here, we can whip something up, no problem."

"Wait, lunch?" Ash had a feeing he missed something.

"Oh right, you were out." Clemont said, looking sheepish. "We couldn't find the kitchen so we decided to get some packed lunches together. Cilan later found the kitchen located at the back."

"As for the hotel, they have everything." Alexa supplied. "A game room, a gym, a library, a shower room, name it and they have it."

"The highest floors of the hotel are reserved for our quarters." Gary said.

"Quarters?" Ash was puzzled.

"Basically, our bedrooms. But still locked for some reason." Gary waved.

"I would like to reintroduce the earlier subject of selecting a leader." Brock said.

'Great, this again.' Ash thought, remembering Brock talking about it earlier. The group sighed at Brock's statement.

"Is that...even a good idea?" Serena asked.

"I would like to reinforce my earlier comment with regards to the importance and need of having a group leader." Cilan added, agreeing with Brock.

'For our group, I highly doubt this is going to be a smooth appointment.' Ash thought, sweatdropping.

"I can think of several people more qualified than…others among us." Jessie fanned herself haughtily.

"I sincerely hope you aren't referring to yourself. That would be just sad." Shiki retorted.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't appreciate my accomplishments and beauty!" Jessie huffed.

"Guys please." Tracey tried to diffuse the situation.

"Hmm…Jessie might have a point." James said nervously.

"What point?" Pakura sighed.

"If we are going by talent, surely the Ultimate Journalist is best suited for the leader role." James answered.

"Wait, you're serious?" Alexa perked up.

"I support Alexa." Ash agreed. "She did take it upon herself to introduce me to the rest when Shiki left and, well I'm not great at meeting people. She really helped me out in my moment of need so she has my backing."

Shiki nodded. "As a journalist, it's her job to cover every important piece of information that pertains to a given story. From researching to interviews to theorizing and location pinpointing, she would have the most experience out of us in leading the search to finding an escape from here."

"I agree." Pakura pointed at Shiki.

'Well, from what I have seen so far, Alexa was definitely most suited for the leader role. Not only does she have a positive vibe that I can easily look up to, she also has the means to collect information."

"I feel the same way as everyone." Serena added.

"Well, Serena hasn't really been wrong so far, so I'll follow her." Dawn said, and May nodded.

"The great diva here does not care either way." Jessie tossed her hair.

"You guys..." Alexa was smiling.

Pakura sighed, annoyed, "Really?"

"I would be happy to have Alexa as leader." Cilan nodded.

"Could be worse." Gary sighed, putting in his agreement.

"I think we have a majority decision. Everyone, please give a round of applause to our new leader." Brock announced.

While Ash was a little stunned about how the group was able to make such an important decision quickly and efficiently, the feeling was justified when he noticed that there were some who looked unhappy about this arrangement, though they did not say anything.

"Okay. Well, er…I would like to thank each and every one of you." Alexa said bashfully. "I hope I can support everyone here to move on and get out of here together." She provided a curtsey, and received scattered applause.

Just then, the monitor in the restaurant made a sound, and everyone looked at the screen, where Momokuma sat on a chair drinking some tropical juice.

"Really sorry for interrupting your hopeful fantasies, even though something like that could never happen." Momokuma announced. "Sorry, my dear students. Dealing with the emergency earlier has made me quite busy. Since the preparations are now complete, I must now re-explain. Everyone, please gather at the fountain once more. If you're absent you'll be breaking a rule and punishment will be handed out accordingly."

"What? Did Monokuma just…" Clemont started to say.

"I knew it! Things were far too quiet!" Misty gritted her teeth.

"What do we do?" Serena panicked.

"Can't do anything except go." Alexa said seriously. "We'll be punished if we don't. I don't like his definition of punishment."

"I agree." Shiki said. "We better go."

"It's like we can't refuse." James added, frightened.

"We should go. Sitting here won't do us any good." Ash nodded.

After the briefly bright atmosphere was broken by Monokuma's announcement, they all headed to the front of the hotel once more, where the fountain was located.

When they arrived, Monokuma said, "Finally! I was waiting with anticipation it's unbearable!" He laughed at his own pun, but no one else was. "Anyway, I called you here so incidents like the one Pakura caused won't happen again."

"Pakura's incident?" Brock repeated.

"Yesterday, Pakura went and tried to skewer somebody before I could explain." Momokuma glared at Pakura, who shrugged nonchalantly. "There are rules to this game. Get this through your skulls! Violence is forbidden here."

"Killing is violence." Pakura retorted.

"The only time you can harm somebody is if you're murdering somebody." Momokuma ignored the jibe, though Ash noticed he was twitching with anger. "Harm without the intent of murder will result in punishment!"

"So in short: Violence without the intent of murder is against the rules?" Alexa asked.

"That's right!" Momokuma answered cheerfully. I will also explain another very important rule. Last night, Pakura stabbed someone as soon as she heard that killing someone allows you to escape the island. However! Doing something like that is not okay! This trip has special rules."

"Get on with it already!" Shiki groaned, hating his monologue.

"Shut it!" Momokuma said, brandishing his claws, it's my monologue and I will not allow any interruptions!"

"That is much better." Momokuma said in a satisfied tone. "Anyway, it's not random killing. Only those who can kill in secret and clear the class trial can escape. When such a joyous occasion occurs, the culprit will be referred to as the 'blackened'. After the body has been discovered, an announcement would play and a short period of time will be provided in which you are able to investigate for clues!"

The students looked at each other, uncomfortable.

"After that, we will move to the class trial where you have to guess who dunnit, where the blackened faces off against the remaining spotless students in a battle where everyone's lives are on the line! Upupu." Momokuma laughed. "Your job in the trial is to debate until you expose the murderous blackened. Through the final vote, the person with the most votes will be seen as the blackened."

"This is sick." Misty said.

"Ah! No interruptions!" Momokuma turned to Misty. "If the answer is correct, the blackened receives a special punishment and the trip goes on...for the rest of you that is. Then of course there is the possibility that all of you gets the wrong answer. If such an occasion occurs, then all of you will be punished except the blackened, where he or she is free to leave this island!"

"A barbaric game." Ash muttered under his breath.

"These are the rules of the class trial. Do you all understand?" Momokuma asked.

"I see. So Pakura's actions were no good at all." Jessie said, smirking. "If Ash died, everyone would know she was the killer."

"I was right when I said it was more to it." Pakura replied. "This meeting just proves it. Should've just explained it before the killing part. Who's restricting us and making these idiotic rules?"

"Hate to agree, but she's right." Cilan said. "It's like some weird way to appeal to someone's fetish."

'Like what, the Hunger Games?' Ash thought.

"Of course, I won't restrict your investigating, so feel free to explore as much as you want! Upupu. It's your only hope after all." Momokuma laughed ominously.

"Please tell me there are some guidelines in place." May folded her arms.

"Well, I'm just here to give you all one more thing." As he said this, he distributed smartphone like objects to everyone.

"What is this?" Brock asked.

"The thing I gave to you just now is your student handbook. It's an upgraded version of the one used back in your school. It only works with your fingerprint and contains student profiles, rules, a chat service…and other assorted functions."

"Our...our what?" Serena asked, yelping as Monokuma threw hers at her, and barely catching it.

"What the hell is this for?" Jessie asked, looking at the plain design in disgust.

"It's for all kinds of things. Everyday life without this handbook is impossible so do not lose it..." Momokuma sang out.

"If it's a gift from you, then I don't want it." Shiki glared at him.

"Ouch, my heart." Momokuma said, clutching to his head. "It's rude to return gifts you know. If you try to give it so someone else, I might have to gift your head!" Monokuma threatened, brining out his claws. "Also, the remaining rules are in this handbook, if you lose it, you'll be punished. I'm warning you, deviations from the rules will not be tolerated."

"You keep saying punish, but what does it even mean?" Alexa asked.

"What do you mean, what?" Momokuma turned to the journalist. "It's execution, death!"

"Death?" Ash said.

"Yes, death. I'm monitoring even your slightest movements, so I'll know once you break a rule!" Momokuma pointed a finger at Ash.

"What if no killings happen? What then?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, I doubt that would happen. But it would mean you're to live here forever peacefully." Monokuma said, a hand behind his head. "After all, I've prepared compelling reasons."

"You're saying if we want to leave, we have to kill?" May was incensed.

"Yep!" Momokuma replied cheerfully. "Well, I should be off now. Be sure to read the remaining rules in your handbook before you head back out. Unless you don't want to read it, in which case you would probably get executed for violating a rule you don't even know about. Upupu." Before they could even reply, Monokuma disappeared, leaving them in a state of denial.

"Ah, he left. We still have a mountain of questions to ask him." Tracey said.

Collective hearts began to sink as the reality of this game was starting to set in. Was Monokuma's unknown surprises really enough to entice someone into killing a fellow student? This question various forms throughout the thoughts of the group as we each, in turn, activated the Student Handbook to read upon the rules relating to the school trip they were forced into.

**Rule #1:** Violence is prohibited on this island. Let's try to leave peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.

**Rule #2:** Destroying any property of this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors. Littering is also forbidden.

**Rule #3:** The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.

**Rule #4:** Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

**Rule #5:** If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

**Rule #6: **If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.

**Rule #7:** As a reward, the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the island.

**Rule #8:** The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.

**Rule #9: **"Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the hotel entrance would be closed.

**Rule #10:** Sleeping anywhere other than the hotel rooms will be considered as sleeping during a class and punished accordingly.

**Rule #11: **All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the head teacher of the school trip, are strictly prohibited.

**Rule #12: **You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.

**Rule #13:** The blackened may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game".

**Rule #14:** The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

Ash understood some of the rules, as they were self-explanatory. However, there were other rules he didn't fully understand.

"Why are there so many?" Clemont groaned.

"Looks like we can't leave the hotel at night." Iris said. "Look at Rules 9 and 10."

"What's a body discovery announcement?" Tracey was puzzled.

"I guess it means at least three people must see the body before the announcement is played. Not sure about that." Alexa replied.

"Ugh…none of these help in the slightest." Misty grumbled.

"At least it doesn't stop us from investigating." Gary pointed out. "We'll just have to keep it up."

"That's right!" Alexa perked up. "No matter how perfect this mastermind might think he is, he might have made a mistake somewhere that might let us escape."

Although they did not understand some of the rules, their implications were no doubt ominous. Any hope one had of it all being a joke or even a prank slowly died out as the unavoidable fact that this was now their daily lives.

"Attention students! It is almost 10 pm, and as such, it is almost night-time." As the monitor turned off, the standard ominous silence surrounded their group once again. This time, however, everyone shifted their focus to Alexa as the new designated leader.

"Well, what should we do?" Brock asked Alexa.

"Huh?" Alexa pointed to herself.

"Brock's right. As our leader you have to make the important decisions." Cilan added.

"Alright, according to Rule 9, we only have minutes before we are all locked out." Alexa said, looking at her Student Handbook. "So, I think we have all had enough for one day, I'll advise for some sleep for now."

"She has a point." Clemont nodded. "We'll be punished if we slept anywhere other than our rooms."

"It may benefit us to have a meeting point for tomorrow's breakfast." Alexa suggested. "I propose we meet at 7:30 am for a morning breakfast and discussion. While you're in your rooms, do check for anything that may be of use to us."

On that note, everyone began to walk back towards the hotel. It seemed like today had been a tiring on their mental states, with some individuals being more drained than others. Alexa, however, had to keep a strong personality going as she was their new leader.

Ash gave Alexa a little smile in support as they made their way to their own rooms, which apparently can be opened with their Student Handbooks, if Clemont's observation of it requiring a device to open was anything to go by.

It had been an extremely tiresome day to say the least and it was unsurprising that anyone would want nothing more than to close their eyes and wake up somewhere other than this island. When Ash walked into the corridor with the rooms, he saw that each of the doors had signs with names to indicate which room belonged to which specific person.

Not only that, it was partnered alongside the presence of pixelated figured being drawn above each name, perhaps put in place in the case that one member of the group would be unable to read. However, as they were Ultimate Students studying in a school, Ash found that unlikely.

When he entered his room, he felt that it was almost designed to suit his tastes. His room was full of adventuring stories, hunting methods, camping guidebooks and plant gathering on a bookshelf, the carpet was green to reflect his love for nature, fresh flowers were planted on the bedside table with walls lining with posters of famous adventurers and maps. On the bed, which had forest designs on them, there was a Pikachu plushie on the pillow.

"Wow." Was all Ash had to say.

"I'm glad you liked the room. No expense was spared." A voice said.

Ash let out a yell of surprise, and so did Monokuma.

"Could you stop doing that! What are you even doing here?" Ash demanded.

"Oh, after I came all this way to talk to you?" Monokuma looked hurt. "I just wanted to tell you something before you sleep. This is the first time in your room, yes?"

"Ugh, get it over with." Ash glared at him.

"How rude…" Monokuma pouted. "Welcome to the pride of this hotel. Each room is unique to each individual student."

"Unique?" Ash repeated.

"Not only that, this hotel has cutting edge technology." Monokuma went on. "You should know from entering, but you can only open and lock doors using your Upgraded Student Handbook. So, take caution not to lose it, okay? Also, please be aware that the Student Handbook can go to Sleep Mode if you leave it open for too long enough without using it. You can turn the lights off by clapping, there's a high-tech refrigerator that can freeze and thaw things in an instant, a shower that matches your preferences…Ah, there's also a remote near the bed that allows you to open and close windows and doors even when you're laying down and even a closet with outfits designed to fit your taste."

"Sounds like it's great for shut-ins." Ash said dryly. "If you're just here to tell me that, could you get out of here? I'm sick and tired of looking at your face."

"Ah, I got one more thing to say, but it seems too late now." Monokuma replied. "Good night then. See you tomorrow morning. Upupu!" With that, he vanished.

Ash huffed, and changed into some pyjamas he found in the closet, and the bedding proved soft and smooth to the touch and there was even a thick fluffy comforter for warmth. Rolling over, even the soft pleasant fragrance of plants lingered in the air and made Ash feel like he was simply camping out for the night.

The dreams of Hope's Peak Academy were nothing like this, and trying to make sense of the situation he was in felt like a mystery that would never be solved. The simple truth was that nothing made sense, that this was crazier than any of the adventures he had ever been in. The last thoughts pertaining to this new reality were of Alexa and in supporting her new leadership, she had not been forced into an unwanted position.

One thing to be sure of, however, was that she had a huge responsibility keeping a group like this together.

'I can figure this out tomorrow.' Ash thought, as he lied on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-Monokuma Theater-**

**Monokuma: Ok, so the stage is set! Welcome to the killing game!**

**Monokuma: What's that? You don't want any of them to die?**

**Momokuma: That's too bad, because the game would go on because I say so.**

**Monokuma: You know what they say. Thrills, chills, kills!**

**Monokuma: You hate this game? Oh, that hurts my feelings.**

**Monokuma: Who cares? This is my entertainment. They were rude to me anyway. **

**Monokuma: I guess if you stop to think about it…**

**Monokuma: The Ultimate Killing Game is also the Ultimate Entertainment. It's like…**

**Monokuma: Despair on despair! **

**Monokuma: Or should we say, the Ultimate Despair.**

**Monokuma: I can't wait to see whose blood spills first. Upupu…**

* * *

**BP: Finally done! The scene is set and our characters are in position. Next chapter would be on Free Time Events. To explain, Free Time Events are opportunities for the Ash to interact with his fellow classmates, in order to learn more about them and strengthen their bond. **

**In the original games, strengthening bonds with enough Free Time Events with a specific classmate would allow you to earn certain skills from that classmate to help you in Class Trials and add pages to each student's Report Card. **

**However, this would work differently here. Strengthening Ash's bond in this story will change interactions with the person and possibly get them to even help them out during Class Trials more. Hence, Ash would get an advantage during Class Trials in this way with classmates giving hints to him if he's stuck and all if he was close to that person. **

**Hence, for this chapter, I would like you to vote on whose Free Time Events you want for the next chapter (up to three people and five times) and how many times you want to see Ash spend time with them. **

**For example, because each of them has Five Free Time Events, if you want to see 3 of Jessie's Free Time Events out of 5, say "Jessie 3/5". Each of them would help Ash in different way as they have different "skills" if all of their Free Time Events are completed. Ash's reaction to their deaths would also differ depending on how close he is to the person in question. **

**I would not update until I see a clear result for at least three people for the Free Time Events. I already have the First Chapter's Victim and Murderer set, so look forward to it!**


End file.
